hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Chamberlain is a major recurring character of The Hollow. Elizabeth is the hybrid daughter of Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall. She is the granddaughter of Christopher Chamberlain and Ansel Marshall. She is also the niece of Carson Chamberlain and Thomas Chamberlain. History Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall slept together and conceived a child. Dominic's witch brother, Thomas revealed that Charlie is pregnant with Dominic's child. He revealed that the baby is one of natures "Loopholes". He later revealed it was because of Charlie's werewolf side that Elizabeth was conceived. He then demanded later that Dominic help him, or he will kill Charlie and the baby. Dominic initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to Thomas that he made a mistake if he thought he could get to him by using Charlie and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Carson Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Carson asked him about Charlie and their unborn child, Dominic replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Personality Even though she is still a baby, Elizabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlie where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Dominic when he said that both Charlie and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father,Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Carson says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Charlie's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Elizabeth seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. Physical Appearance According to Carson,Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Dominic blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Elizabeth also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities he power]] Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Elizabeth is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Thomas, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Charlie's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Charlie. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Elizabeth's ability to use her magic while still a baby and as a child has proven to be, seemingly, well, as she healed a butterfly with a broken wing. However, she's expressed that she cannot control it. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Dominic. Elizabeth managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her uncle Thomas on Dominic. According to Christopher, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Elizabeth will inherit great, but unstable power. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's powers are currently unknown. Weakness According to Christopher, firstborns of his family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of hybrids Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall (born Andréa Labonair). She is also the only niece of Carson and Thomas Chamberlain who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Ansel and Christopher. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Charlie Marshall Charlie is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Dominic, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Dominic Chamberlain Dominic is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. Carson Chamberlain Carson is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlie and Dominic decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Carson was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Thomas that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. Carson gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Dominic to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Thomas Chamberlain Thomas left town before Elizabeth's birth but soon returned when Dominic asked him to protect his daughter. Dominic told Thomas that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Thomas left Los Angeles with Elizabeth and became her guardian; he often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Thomas and Elizabeth returned to Los Angeles. Name *Although the name Elizabeth creates the urge to understand others, it is stressed that it limits self-expression and self-confidence causing moods. *The name, Elizabeth, contributes sensitive, creative, and idealistic qualities to her nature that could be expressed in a variety of literary or artistic fields. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Dominic loves her. Dominic was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Dominic notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by the simple virtue of being his daughter.